


Maybe a "YES"

by 88thNightAngel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just Kaisoo saranghaja LOL, M/M, Relationship(s), im bad with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88thNightAngel/pseuds/88thNightAngel
Summary: Kyungsoo thought being poor is hard,but what is harder is to fall for a dude that is so not his type.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Maybe a "YES"

He dropped his bag into the floor without even turning on the lights. Kyungsoo felt his back aching since this morning and he is itching to dive to his bed and rest. Good thing Yixing bought him dinner so he can rest without cooking ramen for tonight. Cooking the noodles makes him more exhausted. Junmyeon left a message on the fridge, he left some meat inside his chiller. 

He kicked off his shoes and took off his pants on his way to his bedroom. After he slid off his shirt, he pushed the door open, showing his bed with a guy curling without his shirt. Kyungsoo sighed. 

“Hey, can you just leave. I'm so tired. Stop invading my privacy.” He can smell the scent of alcohol in the air and he is sure he is drunk. “Holy God!” 

“I'm not drunk Hyung, please let me sleep here.” 

The rest is a blurry memory for Kyungsoo because he is just so tired. The next morning when he woke up, Jongin is gone but he left a burnt egg and equally unpleasantly toasted bread. His phone blinked. A message from Jongin saying he left at dawn because he has to go to a place for work. 

Jongin is a model, famous. Really famous. He endorsed some of Korea’s biggest brands, but he is a messed up guy behind his fame. He broke up with his girlfriend who cheated on him with an old rich man. Jongin said he was insulted more than being hurt by the sudden break up. His parents divorced just a month before they met and Jongin lost his beloved dad, two months ago. So to find out, his mom has been cheating on his dad since he was eighteen. His sisters are busy with their business in which he has no interest in managing. And then recently, Jongin’s drinking habit worsen.

He skipped the cursed meal that Jongin prepared. He changed his clothes and went off for work. The street is not as busy as it was yesterday. The bus stop is not so crowded. 

“Good morning eh?” He talked to himself as he grabbed the seat behind the bus driver. 

He is working as a part time chef in a small Chinese restaurant near the university he is currently enrolled. That is how his life is all about, work,school and friends. Junmyeon is just like a bundle item for him. He is everywhere that he is in. Same as Yixing who almost appear like his ideal boyfriend. Near to that. And speaking of him, he saw the smiling Chinese lad waving at him at the bus stop near the restaurant. And yes, he was waiting for him there. 

Yixing left him to do his dishes for his shift. He will have his first class in three hours with Yixing. The kitchen got busy as soon as the morning customers flood the restaurant for breakfast.  
The head chef Chanyeol gave him a quick look as soon as he ordered them the next dish to be prepared.  
"Hey Kyungsoo, table four." Chanyeol yelled a little as he paste the small paper with a list of food from table four, two servings of wonton and steamed dumplings.  
Kyungsoo expertly grabbed the pot and turn on the fire. Beside him is the array of condiments prepared by Baekhyun and the noodles  
"Thanks buddy."  
Baek gave him a small wink before turning back.  
He exited the kitchen after three hours. He sniffed himself and he loved the smell of his sweat combined with the aroma of the different herbs used for cooking.  
"Ten minutes!" Yixing yelled from the outside signaling that they only have ten more minutes before their first class.  
"Damn." He just grabbed his bag with his extra shirt and towel. He might just change in Yixing's car.  
"Fast." The Chinese is already starting the car's engine. He hated this kind of situation.  
He shamelessly took off his shirt and shove it inside his bag then pull out the neatly folded black Nike shirt.  
"Want to go to the gym with me?"  
"I love my baby fats."  
Well, that's a lie. He just felt like gym is a waste of time. And no matter what he does, his body is the type to keep some extra fat.  
"Okay fine."  
Their class is just next to the parking so they didn't panic to see that they still have five minutes left before the class starts.  
"What do you think about being a lawyer while staying in the kitchen."  
Kyungsoo smiled.  
"You know this has been my dad's dream to have a lawyer in the family."  
Yixing nodded. They entered the hall and saw the wide smile of Sehun waiting for them in the back portion of the hall. Again he left two vacant seats for them.  
"Very on time. Are you guys prepared?" Yeah right. Today is another bloody for criminal law. Guess who didn't study. Yes. It's Kyungsoo. 

"Life's so unfair. How can you be so smart?" Sehun has been complaining after the class after Kyungsoo successfully defended the case that he just knew was assigned to him.  
"Pure luck."  
"That's crazy." Yixing agreed to Sehun as he placed the three containers of food on the table.  
"Right. I almost had my head chopped off last night understanding that damn case but Kyungsoo just do it like chopping onions." Sehun said before smelling the newly opened lunch box filled with fried dumplings. "Damn this is life."  
"Ready to eat without me?"  
Kyungsoo beamed the most beautiful smile for today. There the man wearing his white coat with a paper bag from a famous chicken house nearby.  
"Doctor!" Junmyeon is in his residency in the university's hospital.  
"Hyung." Sehun made an awkward smile trying to move closer to Kyungsoo.  
"I know Sehun. I won't tell dad you sneaked out last night."  
Junmyeon has been complaining about his younger brother's habit of sneaking out to party.  
" We don't talk family matters here. Let's eat."  
The lunch is quite maybe because the food is good and they’re hungry. Jun kept glancing at him and looked like he has some words hanging on his tongue.  
"By the way Kyungsoo, are you free this weekend?" Jun asked after a while.  
"I think so, aside from going to the law firm, I think Im free." He will start to work in a law firm in a few days.  
"I'll pick you up by seven. Dinner."  
Kyungsoo just nod and continue to eat. He still have one lecture left in the afternoon and then go to the library until nine in the evening.  
Yixing offered to drive him home afterwards which Kyungsoo didn't decline. He is carrying his books while tracing the narrow stairs towards his small rented apartment. It's almost midnight and he can't wait to close his eyes and sleep. 

He stopped his pace when he saw the familiar figure standing in front of his door. He noticed that he is unusually groomed and his hair is styled.  
"Are you even a human?" Jongin asked as he followed him inside his house.  
"You know my door's passcode, why didn't just went in?"  
"I just arrived, when one of your boyfriends dropped you."  
Kyungsoo sighed.  
"Yixing isn't my boyfriend."  
Kyungsoo slipped off his shirt and carelessly tossed it to the vacant couch beside Jongin.  
"That Jun guy?"  
"He isn't too."  
"But he likes you. But I think you liked that Chinese guy more."  
Kyungsoo stopped undoing his shoelaces and looked at Jongin.  
"What's your point?"  
"Who among them, who is your type? Your boyfriend material?" Jongin replied.  
"They're my friends, Jongin."  
Silence followed.  
"So you think a model boyfriend is possible? What about dating a model?"  
Kyungsoo laughed a little gaining a heavily offended reaction from Jongin. Jongin sighed, dismissing the idea that Kyungsoo might really won't date someone as miserable as him. Kyungsoo finished taking off his shoes and socks and proceed to the kitchen to check for something to cook, he is sure, Jongin didn't have anything edible to eat the whole day. Jongin followed him barefooted.  
“Do you know Hyung, I only lack a year to complete my engineering course?” Jongin said out of the blue while Kyungsoo flipped the vegetable pancake he made for Jongin.  
Yes he knew. Like who wouldn't know.  
“Why are you telling me that?” Kyungsoo heard Jongin walked towards him with, he halted a few inches away.  
“Nothing. I just want you to know.”  
Jongin ate the food alone as Kyungsoo is full already. He watched the younger eat with glee, knowing his food is prepared by a chef like Kyungsoo.  
“You’re sleeping here tonight?” Why is he even asking?  
“Ah no. I just came to see you. I have an early work tomorrow.” Kyungsoo nodded. He handed the glass filled with orange juice to the younger and signaled him to finish it. “This weekend, are you free?”  
“I think so?” Kyungsoo replied which made the model grin a little bit bigger. “Why?”  
“Nothing. I want to stay here over the weekend and eat ramen.” Kyungsoo almost dropped himself from his seat, he can't be kidding him. The younger wheezed seeing him flushing red. “Hey, chill.”  
“Jongin you shouldn't joke things like that!”  
Jongin finished the juice and gather his feet to leave, Kyungsoo noticed that the model’s look today is one of those days that he looked entirely different from his stressed and drunk look.  
“Jongin, this weekend, what are your plans? Do you really want to stay here?” Jongin stopped for a smile and a small nod. “Okay, let’s plan something like watching movies, pizza chicken-”  
“But not ramen.”  
“No.” 

The week passed like Kyungsoo never noticed, what bothered him is just that Jongin didn't even bothered him all week after they talked about pizza and chicken. He never sent him a text message but now, he is wondering where is the model. He tried calling him, but no to avail.  
“Are you okay?” That was his last message before closing the door behind him to meet Junmyeon for dinner.  
Junmyeon is extra handsome when he came to pick him up, it's not his usual Ralph Lauren sweater, but a LV polo and black fitted jeans, hair pushed back, and he is newly shaved.  
He felt uneasy with his usual black shirt and jeans.  
“I'm under dressed, are we going somewhere fancy? Or something?” Junmyeon opened the front seat door for him and run to the driver seat side. There was an awkward silence when the other started the engine. “H-hyung?”  
“Let’s talk when we arrive,” Then a sigh followed. “There-”  
“You’re scaring me.”  
The old Italian restaurant that Kyungsoo fancied to work in the future was their destination. They walked into the second floor where only the super rich like Jun can reserve tables. The attendant pushed the door for them to enter, showing him the whole function with a single table in the middle, two women playing violin and piano, and three waiters waiting for them.  
He stopped walking, feeling uneasy about the whole set-up around him.  
Junmyeon offered him to sit on the blue velvet chair.  
He reluctantly complied, they sit across each other.  
“Kyungsoo, I know, it’s quite surprising but-”  
“Yeah, this is kind of awkward, is there any occasion?”  
“Can we order, what do you want to eat?”  
“Anything- Ah you know i eat anything-”  
Junmyeon ordered some food that he just heard, by the names alone, it sounds like money. They sit in awful silence. Kyungsoo’s eyes are wandering around the whole room, checking if there is any reason for them to eat here where they usually go to some korean restaurant that both of them liked.  
“Hyung.” He said after a while, he realized that there is no way he can be awkward, Junmyeon is rich and this is just a simple dinner for them. “What’s the occasion?”  
“Nothing, just want to dine here with you-”  
Kyungsoo nodded.  
When he raised his head to see the waiter approached them with a bouquet of red roses.  
“For you.”  
He refused to accept the flowers handed to him by Junmyeon.  
“Hyung, i just came here for the food. I'm not eating flowers.”  
“I like you, I'm so sorry.”  
Kyungsoo felt like the whole world stops right there in that moment when Junmyeon said that “HE LIKED HIM.” He wanted to laugh at Junmyeon’s face and hope that it’s all a prank that Sehun planned but guess what, Junmyeon looked so damn serious. He knew him when he’s telling lies or truth and this time he is telling the truth.  
“Are you kidding me?”  
“Kyungsoo, Im sorry but no. I liked you. Since long time ago. I don't know how I get butterflies when you just exist like that.”  
“You’re confused. That must not be like that or -”  
“I asked Sehun, Yixing about how I feel, maybe I just complicate things. Maybe this is just how I should feel for a friend. But no matter what they say, my heart said Im in love with you.”  
He wanted to tell him something but he just can’t express how to say that he is dumbfounded. Junmyeon is like his brother. He is like the one he can be comfortable of almost everything, no boundaries.  
“Hyung- I’m sorry, I dont know what to say. You didn’t give me a clue.”  
“I’ve given you much more than you can expect Kyungsoo. But seems you never noticed it. I don’t blame you. I’m sorry if we are not on the same boat anymore. I just want to be honest.”  
Their conversation was cut-offed by the waiter with the food they ordered. As the food was carefully placed on the table, Kyungsoo can't seemed to hold his chopsticks to eat. 

After the most awkward dinner, Junmyeon drive him home but he asked if he can be dropped somewhere near the convenience store which his landlady owns. He will ask for payment extension, his salary for his part time job will be given next week, its not enough but at least he can pay some.  
“You don't have to say anything about my feelings, I just want to be honest with you. As a friend should always be.” Jun said before he left. He should admit it, it’s not going to be the same.  
He pushed the glass door and went straight into the counter only to find out the son of the landlady grinning at him, as annoying as he is.  
“Why are you smiling like that?”  
“I saw you getting off from a car, another rich boyfie?’  
Kyungsooo rolled his eyes.  
“That was my friend, now where is your mom?”  
“That my friend is I don't know.”  
Of all the people he doesn't want to meet today is Jongdae. He has been a literal pain in the ass every time they met.  
“I need to talk to her, it’s very important.”  
“About your rent? Damn boy who was that Chinese guy paying your rent?”  
Chinese guy? That can’t be Yixing. His rent isn’t that cheap for him to pay like that. And he would surely asked Kyungsoo if ever.  
“Dont prank me, I’ve had so much for today.”  
Sady, Jongdae showed him the copy of the receipt saying his outstanding rent is paid and advanced for two more months. He called Yixing but he is not answering. 

Jongin is standing, looking really agitated. He is holding boxes of pizza and a bucket of chicken.  
“Ah- right-”  
“It has been four fcking hours!”  
He completely ignored the anger in Jongin’s face. It has been a week since he last saw him. And he lost so much weight already. His hair is long and he looked like he forgot to shave too.  
“Jongin- is everything okay?”  
Jongin ignored his question and input the door passcode. He followed the guy inside and watched him placing the boxes of food on the center table. He waited for him? For four long hours?  
“I wanted to call you but, I guess there’s no use of calling you. The building guard told me your doctor boyfriend picked you up. So I decided to wait.” Jongin said, calmly.  
“He is not my boyfriend. And you should have called me.”  
He picked one box of pizza and plan to reheat it for them to eat. If Jongin waited for him that long, he must have been starving to death.  
“Would you leave him if you knew I was here waiting? When he brought you to a fancy restaurant, with flowers and -”  
“How the fuck did-”  
“I knew it. It's not that I can't feel things. Who am I compared to them, right?”

Kyungsoo’s breath paced faster. He is angry. He is very angry.  
“Do I look like I care about fancy restaurants and flowers, you fool?”  
Jongin froze for a while, this is the first time Kyungsoo got angry. Did it offend him that he talked like that? Or what?  
“Sorry, Jongin. I-”  
“Can you just let me stay here tonight? I really missed you.”  
Deafening silence followed. Kyungsoo ignored the presence of the pizza and chicken, just cook real food for Jongin and him. Jongin watched him silently as he expertly maneuvered the kitchen utensils and set the whole kitchen into a scenery.  
“Did he confessed?” Kyungsoo stopped pouring the sauce on the meatballs and placed the pan on the counter.  
“He did.” He answered reluctantly. Jongin sighed, his lips moved to say something but he opted to lean backwards into the chair’s backrest. “Why are you asking? It’s like you don't like it at all.”  
“Do you like him? I mean, you mentioned him to me a couple of times, and saw him from a far too. He looks good too, good for a good guy like you.”  
“You don't sound like you Jongin.”  
Jongin smiled bitterly.  
“Let’s eat. I'm really hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this in my gdrive like a year???


End file.
